1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to garment hanging apparatus, and particularly to a hanger with adjustable shoulders to accommodate various garment sizes, and more particularly to a variety of movable shoulder designs such as tubular-shaped, rail-shaped, other male-female fittings for slidable parts, also including such variations of design such as plural rods, adjustable hook, singular rod, and an attachable shoulder to be mounted on a hanger and then adjusted, and also a wider arced shoulder portion to fit the garment better.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A reoccurring situation associated with the hanging of garments is the difference between the hanger size and the garment size. As a consequence the garment itself often ends up with indentations and in some cases needs re-ironing.
Thus a need exists for a simple, sturdy means of adjusting shoulder width to suit a variety of garment sizes. The designs of the prior arts could be improved upon in either stability, simplicity, shoulder fittings, and in general overall efficiency and variety of design and detailed features.
Prior arts references cited; U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,408, 8/31/71, Gaydos, 223-98.